


Super Hero Envy

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Someone has a crush and in trying to make themselves into the man of your dreams they should probably discover if it’s what’s outside or inside that counts.





	Super Hero Envy

“I can’t believe you are watching that movie again!” Dean groaned as he walked in to find Captain America: The First Avenger playing again.

“Come on, it’s my favourite. I mean he was all scrappy and determined and then…then… damn just look at the perfection that is…” You sigh dreamily and gesture at the screen as super soldier Steve appears.

“You talking about me again sugar?” Gabriel's cheeky tones made you shake your head and huff out a chuckle.

“I am talking about the amazingly wonderful Mr Christopher Evans.” Your eyes were glued to the screen so you didn’t see the archangels frown as he glared at the figure on the screen.

“I can’t see what’s so amazingly wonderful.” He huffed as he leaned on the back of the sofa where the scent of your shampoo invaded his nostrils causing him to relax a little.

“Are you kidding me?!?” you shriek finally turning to face your friend, virtually nose to nose.

“I can’t believe you got her going on this, you are on your own,” Dean smirked before leaving Gabe to listen to you explain in great detail exactly what perfection Chris Evans is. After the extended disco version of ‘have you seen the guys arms!’ he had heard more than enough and disappeared as you were mid-sentence. With a shrug, you turned back to your movie and settled down to watch the acting talents of your favourite actors.

The following day Gabe and Cas found you sitting on a bench in the gym, your chin resting in your hands as you watched a shirtless Sam doing pull-ups. You had been struggling with your upper body strength and Sam had kindly offered to help you train. Right now he was showing you the correct technique and you were being a very attentive pupil, carefully studying each and every movement. Of course, the angel brothers didn’t know this and Gabe immediately assumed you had discovered your very own ‘Avenger’ was right in front of you. How was he supposed to compete with that? Shaking his head sadly he flew off to have a quiet word with Dean. Cas made his way to sit beside you and you nodded acknowledgment and smiled warmly at him. “You are watching Sam train?” his gravelly voice enquired.

“Yeah, he’s teaching me how to do pull-ups, since I injured my shoulder I’ve been having a little trouble.” Your eyes continued to watch Sam, paying attention to the grip he was using.

“So, you are not, what’s the expression? Perving, that’s it, you are not perving on Sam?” the words seemed so wrong coming from the blue-eyed angel and your headshot round to stare at him.

“Holy shit Cas! NO! Sam is like a brother to me, that, that is just… why would you even say that?” you protest, your eyes wide and a sick feeling in your stomach.

“I’m right here! I’m pretty sure you don’t need to be so emphatic with the shutdown.” Sam chuckled at your reaction.

“Shut up.” You shot at him shaking your head. “So, is it my turn then?” You took your place at the bar and began to pull yourself up while Sam rested his hands on your hips.

Dean was lounging in the kitchen with a mug of coffee still in his dressing gown when Gabe appeared opposite him. Looking up at the angel he simply raised one eyebrow. Whenever Gabe was around Dean was in a state of alert, waiting for the next trick. “I was wondering…” the trickster began not looking directly at Dean, “…Sam is very, you know…”

“Tall?” Dean shrugged, already bored with this conversation although seeing Gabriel a little flustered was a new thing for him.

“No. Well yeah, he is tall but that’s not what I mean. He…he works out and… stuff. What does he do to get all…ya know…”

“You want to know Sam’s exercise and diet regime? You shitting me? Why would you want to know that? How are you planning on messing with him?”

“I’m not, for once. Although there could be potential for… but no I want to know how to get…” he gestured generally to his chest and looked at Dean desperately. How had he ever thought talking to him would help?

“You wanna get ripped?” scoffed Dean looking the angel up and down. “Well Sam runs and trains for hours every day, he watches what he eats so no snacks, sweets, very few treats and LOTS of salads…”

“Such strenuous living, I just don’t understand.” Gabe groaned and rested his head on the table in front of him.

“Can’t you just click your fingers and give yourself a six pack?” Dean asked getting to his feet to rinse out his coffee cup. The soft fluttering of wings was the only answer he received.

Seven days. It had been a whole seven days since Gabriel had been by. You were beginning to consider praying to him just to check in but just before you could you heard Deans bellowing laughter coming from the library. Whatever had amused the elder Winchester must be good because the last time he had laughed like that had been when Sam had got his arm stuck in that turkey and had been walking around with it like some absurd puppet as he shouted in frustration at his brother to help. Curious you headed down the corridor towards the sound where you found Dan curled up on the floor, tears of laughter spilling down his cheeks as guffaws rang out through the bunker. Sam was right behind you and as he shot you a confused look you shrugged to indicate you had no idea what was so funny. Dean managed to point across the library and for the first time since entering the room your eyes fell on the blond angel. Only there was so much different that it couldn’t possibly be your angel. “Gabe?” you squinted at this ridiculously ripped version of your friend in disbelief before you heard Sam behind you spluttering with laughter. Bringing your hand up to cover your mouth you tried your best to contain yourself but there was just no way to hold back. Gabriel looked as if Arnold Schwarzenegger and The Rock had combined in a transformer style and then had been radiated with steroids. He had muscles of Hulk proportions and the overall effect was just hilarious. Your body rocked with laughter and soon you were doubled over in hysterics. You were all so busy laughing that you didn’t see the hurt on Gabriel’s face or even notice him leave.

Once you had composed yourself you looked across at Dean who was still suffering from fits of giggles every time he remembered the sight. “What the hell was that about?” you asked, as you bit on the inside of your mouth to stop yourself laughing again.

“I think that might have been for your benefit.” A deep, calm voice caused you to turn and you saw Castiel standing in the doorway frowning at the three of you. “He saw you not perving on Sam last week and obviously thought that you appreciated that look.”

“I told you I wasn’t perving.” You cried in exasperation. Why could Cas not get that?

“You were perving on Sam?” Dean smirked seizing the opportunity to tease you.

“Shut up Dean. No, I was not. I do not and never have had a thing for your brother.” You rounded on him with a glare. None of you realised that Cas had disappeared.

“Again, right here.” Sam flung his arms out, trying to make himself as large as possible as if anyone could miss the giant moose.

“Sorry, Sam but you know I prefer my men a little more… well…” you didn’t finish your sentence before the brother jumped in.

“Blond?” asked Dean.

“Angelic?” suggested Sam.

“Tricky?” inquired the elder Winchester.

“Like Gabriel?” queried the giant was smirking at you with his hands on his hips.

“I hate you both.” You huffed as you left the library. How dare they pick on you when you had all been having such a lovely time. You suddenly felt guilty about laughing at Gabriel and decided to head outside and see if you could get him to come back so you could apologise.

Cas found Gabriel sitting on a log just outside the bunker, not returned to his natural state, well, as natural as an archangel inside a vessel can be. Sitting quietly beside him Castiel frowned, “I had thought you would be further afield. I assumed I would have to search for you.”

“I just didn’t want to go too far from… There’s something peaceful here, it draws me in, it’s soothing so I don’t want to be too far from it.” The archangels head was down and his usual cock self-assurance nowhere to be seen.

“You like her brother,” Cas stated simply.

“What? No! She’s… she’s…” Gabe sighed softly and put his face in his hands, “…perfect. She is perfect Castiel.”

“Brother…” Cas began but now the realisation had hit him Gabe couldn’t stop himself.

“She is amazing and funny and sweet and caring and beautiful. I would give up candy just to see her smile. She has a million different smiles, have you noticed? There’s the small one she gives Dean when she knows she is right and he is wrong, or the slightly lopsided one she gives Sam when he cracks a really lame joke that isn’t funny at all.”

“Gabe…” Cas attempted but was once more cut off.

“The tight smile she gives when she’s worried about something but she doesn’t want you to know about it, the big smile that crinkles her nose when she finds something really funny. I really like the smile that lights up her entire face and causes those adorable little crinkles by her eyes when she greets me, I think that’s my favourite one. I want to be the reason for her smile Cas. I want to be the type of guy that she wants, that she deserves. I want her to look at me like she looks at that Captain America guy.”

“But Gabriel…” Cas tried to interrupt again.

“She deserves a superhero type and we both know that’s not me which is why I thought that maybe the image re-haul would, I don’t know, get her to see me differently but now I’m just a joke. Even with all that she isn’t attracted to me. I’m just the funny joker, the fool who loves her.” Castiel took his brothers face in his hand and turned it towards to door of the bunker where you had been standing, glued to the spot as you listened to every word that poured from his mouth. He stumbled to his feet and faced you, his eyes wide. Your mouth opened and closed a few times as you tried to find the words. He loves you? Never in your wildest dreams had that thought occurred to you. Sensing that Gabriel was about to flit off in embarrassment you finally found your voice as your brow furrowed. 

“A million smiles? You noticed I have so many different smiles but you didn’t pick up that you are the reason behind most of them. There’s the soft smile when I think about how sweet you are. The huge grin when I remember some trick you successfully pulled on the boys. The contented one when we’re sat on the sofa eating candy and watching a movie.” With each statement you moved closer to him, your eyes locked on his as you tilted your head, a lopsided smile on your face. “I don’t need some glistening, muscular Adonis, he’d be a strong man, yeah but, honey, he would be the wrong man. All I want is my gorgeous, funny angel who adores me as much as I adore him.” You were stood right in front of him now suddenly unsure of yourself as he didn’t move, just stood staring at you in surprise. “Gabe?” you sighed out, panic filling your eyes. He blinked a few times and then a broad grin broke out over his face. Cupping your face he brought his lips down to meet yours in the softest, most tender kiss you had ever experienced. Holding onto his waist to steady yourself you hummed happily. 

“I think that one is my new favourite smile,” Gabriel whispered as he rested his forehead against yours.


End file.
